Problem: $\left(10x - 10\right)\left(-x - 6\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 10x \cdot \left(-x - 6\right) - 10 \cdot \left(-x - 6\right)$ $= \left( 10x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 10x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + \left( 10x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + \left( -60x + 10x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -10x^2 - 50x + \left( -10 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -10x^2 - 50x + 60$